


The one where Virgil gets ready for the dance

by Sunbeam21



Series: Teen Virgil Parental Logince [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: virgil is ready for the dance!   everything is perfect!!so why does something feel...................so wrong?-flufff, parental logince, mentions of food, anxiety, and anxiety attack.  mostly fluff though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Teen Virgil Parental Logince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The one where Virgil gets ready for the dance

Virgil stared at himself in the mirror. He looked. Well. The outfit looked perfect. Black suit, purple shirt, black and purple tie, black dress shoes, his dads had really helped him get this right. With his hair gelled back and his face make-up free, he looked like he had just stepped out of a prom scene from a teenage movie. 

But something wasn't right. Virgil just couldn't put his finger on what. Virgil's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to check the message.

Patton was leaving his house now. 

Patton was leaving his house now and would be here in thirty minutes, with his parents, to meet Virgil. They planned to go for pizza before heading to the dance.

But Patton was on his way. He was coming and he was hoping to have a perfect night and Virgil was far from perfect. Virgil was wrong and he didn't even know why. All he knew was something was off. Something was very very off.

He sat down on his bed quickly, all but collapsing onto the soft blanket. Closing his eyes, Virgil began to take purposely slow, deep breaths to try calm himself. He counted his breaths in and out, which helped distract from the problem. 

"Virgil? Are you alright?". Virgil cracked open his eyes to find his dads standing in the doorway. 

"I-" Virgil's breath caught in his throat and he paused to take a few more deep breaths. "I don't know"

"Can we come in?" Logan asked and Virgil nodded. Roman sat next to him on the bed, offering Virgil a hug which he accepted. Logan sat on the chair near Virgil's bed, not wanting to overcrowd him. 

"So what's up doc?" Roman asked, purposely keeping his tone light. He was worried, but knew from bitter experience that letting Virgil know that didn't help the situation.

Virgil shrugged. 

"It's like something is just off? When I look in the mirror? I don't know" Virgil paused, and his dads gave him a moment to collect his thoughts, exchanging worried looks over his head. "I'm. This outfit is perfect. But it's not…..right?" he tried to explain. 

"You mean it's...too perfect?" Logan tried. "And feels uncomfortable?"

Virgil nodded. 

"I don't feel like….well like me I guess" he explained. "I'm sorry, this suit is perfect and I love it and I love you guys and I had a great time when we picked it out and were shopping together and everything it's not-"

"Hey it's okay" Roman said gently "we're not offended V. We're gonna work out how to fix this."

"Patton will be here in twenty minutes. Twenty five if traffic is bad" Virgil stated. 

"And we'll do it quickly." Roman said. "Okay team, operation makeover, let's go. Logan, go find Virgil's converse shoes, they're likely under the couch. Virgil you start doing your makeup, and I'll brush this hair stuff out a bit." 

Fifteen minutes later Virgil was feeling more like himself. He wore his purple converse with the suit now, his hair was neater than usual but not as picture perfect as it had been. He had his usual eyeshadow on, as well as some eyeliner and some Chapstick. Roman had wriggled his eyebrows at Virgil in the mirror when he saw it and laughed at Virgil's blush and mumbled "it's just because the gym has dry air".

"Sure, sure" Roman had agreed, a teasing smile still present, and Virgil's blush grew. 

"Shut up" he had mumbled and Roman laughed. 

"Now what about nail polish?" Roman asked, scanning the bottles on Virgil's dresser.

"Is there even time?" Virgil asked. It was approximately five to ten minutes until Patton arrived and he didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Of course there is!" Roman reassured him. "Now, black or purple?" he held up two bottles. Virgil stared at the bottles, anxiety swelling up as he had to make a choice.

"How about both?" Logan suggested, and sighed in relief before nodding. "Roman you take purple and every second nail, and I'll do black. This will also speed us up" he added, giving Virgil a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah ok. That…that'd be nice" Virgil smiled. He sat on his bed and his dads began painting his nails. 

"Thanks for helping." he said after a few moments. "I… This dance means a lot. To Patton" he said quickly but his dads' knowing looks showed him he was fooling no one. "And to me," he admitted. "I kinda like Patton. A lot"

"Shocking" Roman laughed as Virgil pointed out what was obvious to him and Logan. Virgil smiled with a blush.

"These are lovely colours together" Logan commented, so as not to allow an awkward silence to grow following their son's admission. "Very "lit""

"Thanks." Virgil said with a laugh. He was feeling much calmer than he had earlier. He would nearly go so far as to say he was relaxed.

Until the doorbell rang that was.

"He's here." Virgil said, nerves evident in his voice. 

"I'll let him in." Logan offered. "Virgil, take a deep breath. It's okay" he said, before leaving to answer the door

"Your dad is right," Roman added. "But don't tell him I ever admitted that." This got him a laugh from Virgil, which Roman counted as a win. "You and Patton will have fun, and you'll have a great night, I'm sure of it. Okay?"

"Okay" Virgil nodded. Roman held his hand out to help him off the bed and Virgil accepted it.

"Now let's go downstairs, I need to take a lot of photos of you too, and Logan's probably done giving Patton the shovel talk by now…." Roman mused with a grin

"Wait what?!" Virgil exclaimed following him downstairs. He planned to question the statement more but the sight of his date for the evening left him breathless and speechless.

Patton stood in the hallway, talking to Virgil's dad. He wore grey trousers, a light blue shirt with cartoon cats on it, white suspenders, and a white bowtie with pawprints on it. Virgil smiled at how perfect it was for Patton. He walked downstairs smiling at Patton.

"Hey" he greeted, forgetting his parents were even there. "You look amazing. I love the shirt"

Patton grinned at him and Virgil grinned back. 

"Okay photos time!" Roman declared, already snapping a few shots before the teens managed to pose

"Daaaaaad!" Virgil groaned in embarrassment, but he and Patton were laughing. They stood for some photos before heading out.

Roman sent Virgil a few of the photos after they left and Virgil had to admit, he looked pretty good. Maybe even good enough to be with someone as amazing as Patton.


End file.
